KICK one-shot :D
by Miss CrazyyGirl
Summary: "Hi, what happ- why are there boxes on the floor?" he asked."Jack, I'm moving.." I said. "What! Where!" he asked really surprised. "To London," I said and one tear escaped my eye. "When?" he asked trying to get everything to his brain. "In 4 days," I said letting all the tears go. What happens when Kim has to move but is she really moving to London? Inspired by Zeke and Luther:D


_**A/N: I know I didn't finish my last stories yet but this was stuck in my head for quite a long time so I decided to write it :D Lately I was into skateboarding which remins me of... Zeke and Luther :'D and this reminds me of one of the episodes :D So I decided to make it in a kick story :D By the way in this story Jack and Kim are friends... Not at the end though but anyways they are like bffs and there isn't a day that they don't spend together. They both have secret crushes on each other- normal stuff. By the way again they live in Seaford and I do not own any roads if they actually exist as I'm making them up :D **_

_**I do not own kickin it, facebook, skype, London or the road Kim is gonna move to :P**_

Kim's POV:

It was summer holidays so me and Jack were spending every single day together. So far it's the best summer ever! Rudy went on holidays so we don't go karate, Milton and Julia went to Math camp... And Jerry went to his dads brother with his family. His dads brother lives in England. Right now me and Jack are playing on the xbox some kind of game where you have to move and do stuff.. Hard to explain but it's soooo tiring.. "I'm winning!" Jack shouted. "Oh, shut up!" I shouted back and we started laughing. I heard a beep from my phone so Jack paused the game and I looked at the phone. It was a message from my mum saying to go home because it's late. My house is like 20 mins away from Jack's when walking. But we usually go on our skateboards so we are going in like 5. "I need to go home," I told Jack. "Oh, ok do you want me to walk you?" he asked sadness written all over his face. "Yeah sure, if you want," I said. "Of course I want," he said with a small smile. I took my skateboard and he took his and we went out the door. "I wish we could live closer to each other," I said. "Yeah," he said. The rest of the journey was quite. When we got to my house I hugged him and said bye. He said bye back and went back to his house. I went inside and saw my mum looking from the kitchen to see who came. "Hi mum!" I said. "Hi, hunny we need to talk," she said quite excited. "Umm, what happened?" I asked. "We're moving! To a bigger and better house!" she said happily, I was happy too, to the point where I realised moving away from Jack.. "Where are we moving?!" I asked. "We are moving to London-" my mum said but I interrupted her. "LONDON?!" I shouted. "Wait hunny, no-" she tried explaining but I was too angry to talk to her. How could she do this to me?! I asked myself. "NO MUM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME!" I shouted at her and stormed off upstairs. When I got to my room I locked the door and cried myself to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

When I woke up I noticed I was still in my clothes so I went to have a shower and got changed to my black leggings and a t-shirt that said "BATMAN" on it. When I got out of the shower I dried my hair and applied some make up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast when all the yesterdays memories came back.. I sat down at a table across my mum and got an apple. "So when are we moving?" I asked pushing back my tears that started to build up at my eyes. STAY STRONG KIM! "We are moving in 4 days so I suggest you start packing," she said with a smile. "What?!" I shouted. "Only four days left with Jack?!" I asked letting one tear escape my eye. "Why are you crying?" she asked. Why is she even asking?! I quite ran upstairs as more tears escaped my eyes. I got my phone and called Jack. "Hi Jack can you please come to my house quickly?" I asked. "Yeah sure, what happened?" he said. "I will tell you when you come," I said and hanged up. I went downstairs for a second to see my mum already packing all of the things from our living room. "Kim, get some boxes and start packing," she said. I took 5 big boxes and went upstairs to my room and started packing. I started with my books. When I heard a doorbell. I heard my mum open it and let that person it. I knew it was Jack because who else? He knocked on my door and I opened it. "Hi, what happ- why are there boxes on the floor? Why are you putting stuff into them?" he asked. It was sooo hard for me to keep my tears but I stayed strong. "Jack, I'm moving.." I said. "What?! Where?!" he asked really surprised. "To London," I said and one tear escaped my eye. "When?" he asked trying to get everything to his brain. "In 4 days," I said letting all the tears go. I started crying and felt two arms around me.

Jack's POV:

I can't believe Kim.. is.. leaving. I think I just felt my heart break into thousands of small pieces.. When we broke apart I let one tear roll down my cheek. "Wow.. Jack Brewer the toughest guy in town is crying?" she asked with a small smile. I wiped that tear away and looked at all the boxes on the floor. "Shall I help you pack?" I asked. "Yeah, and after we can go to park or something," she said her smile kind of fading away. "Yeah," I said.

TIME SKIP

Still Jack's POV:

Me and Kim were packing her things she doesn't need right not, like some of her room decorations, books and some of her clothes. After 2 hrs of packing we decided we have had enough so we went park. We spend time there talking about our childhood and how we are gonna talk on skype, facebook and everything else. Then it got dark so I walked Kim home and then walked alone to my house. When I was walking I thought about my life without Kim.. I knew Kim from when we were 2.. I can't even imagine without her..

NEXT DAY

Kim's POV:

I have 3 more days with Jack. Actually 2 and a half as it Monday today and I'm leaving Wednesday afternoon. I wrote him a letter telling my feelings to him but I'm gonna give it to him when I'm gonna be gone. I decided to pack all of my things now as I want to have the last days only for me and Jack. I got all the boxes and started packing.

THREE HOURS LATER

Still Kim's POV:

I think I packed all of my things now. Except my furniture but the van driver will just put it in the van normally. I called Jack 5 mins ago to come to mine so we can go somewhere. I decided that today we should go to see the dojo one last time. Also I want to buy something like a bracelet with his name on it to remember him forever. I heard the door bell so I quickly ran downstairs to open it. "Hi!" he said with a smile. "Hey," I replied. "So where are we going today?" he asked. "Dojo plus the mall, I wanna buy something like a bracelet with your name on it," I said. "Oh ok, I have a good idea, we can buy one of them rubber bracelets that have names on them, you can have one that says Jack and I can have one that says Kim," he said. "Yeah, so shall we go?" I asked. "Sure," he said. "Mum, I'm going," I shouted. I heard her say 'ok' so I closed the door and we started walking into the direction of mall and dojo. "So what colour do you want your bracelet to be? Blue?" I asked already knowing the answer. He chuckled and said "Yeah, what about you? Red?" he asked. I chuckled and said "Yuppp," popping the 'p'. When we got to the mall we first went to the dojo so I can see it one last time and say bye to it even though I can't go in because it's closed. "Oh, Jack what about my stuff from my locker?" I asked worried. "Don't worry I will send it to you when Rudy will be back, are you gonna tell the guys you're going?" he asked. "I don't even know," I said sitting on a bench next to the dojo. "Why do I even have to go?! It will just ruin my life!" I said trying not to cry. Not so Jack won't see. He already saw me cry but I didn't wanna cry because it was supposed to be a positive day. "Ok, don't worry Kim, I can tell them. Shall we go to Claire's accessories? To buy the bracelets?" he asked trying to make me feel better. "Ok, yeah sure. Lets go!" I said feeling a little bit better. When we got to the shop we went to the bracelets section straight away. "I like this one," I said picking up one with 'Jack' written on it in dark blue with a red background. "Yeah, I like that one. I also like this one," he said picking out one that says 'Kim' on it in red with dark blue background. "I like that one," I said looking at the one he picked out. "Shall we go to pay now?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back and said "Sure,". After we just went to the park and talked about everything and nothing.

Next Day(Tuesday)

Kim's POV:

GRR! I woke up with a really bad mood as I'm leaving tomorrow, I really hate my mum for what she did.. How could she?! Anyways me and Jack planned to spend this whole day going into places we always went when we were small. So the whole day went as fast like it was only 5 seconds.. Haha, 5 second of summer.. I love that band.. Actually me and Jack love it.. Well now I'm just laying in bed thinking about the things we did today.. Climbing up the trees.. Going into parks that are like 1 hour away from our houses.. Going to skate parks... Doing pranks on people... Being troublemakers like we used to be.. And now I have to leave everything behind and go to freaking London... I hate my life.. Now I'm just going sleep before I murder my mum or myself..

Next day(Wednesday, the day Kim is leaving)

Kim's POV:

Today I woke up to a really weird sound. It turned out to be the van driver taking all of our stuff from downstairs. I quickly got dressed and called up Jack. When he came we started helping out putting mine and my mums stuff into the van. When we were done my mum said we have to go. When I heard that I got tears in my eyes straight away. I saw Jack had tears too but Jack Brewer doesn't cry.. I will miss him sooo BAD! I looked at Jack and he smiled at me pushing his tears back. I walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged back. After we broke apart I gave him the letter and he gave me a letter too. "Read this when I'm gonna go," I said. "Ok, and you read this when you're gone ok?" he said. "Ok," I smiled letting the tears escape my eyes. "Bye!" I said giving him a last hug and running to the van. "Bye!" he shouted back. The man started the engine and I looked at the mirror to see Jack standing there with tears rolling down his cheek. That reminded me of the letter he gave me. I decided to read it.

Jack's POV:

When Kim was gone from the road I opened the letter she gave me and read it. These words were stuck in my head _I love you and I wish I could stay long enough to say it to your face._ So Kim did love sadly I loved her back.. I just folded the letter and put it in my back pocket and started heading home.

Kim's POV:

_I love you Kim as much that no words can say.._ This kept going in my head round and round and round. After like 3 mins of riding in the car we stoped. "What happend?" I asked. "We're home," my mum said. "But we aren't in London... We are one road off Jack's road we are on London Ro- WAIT WHAT?!" I shouted excitdly. "Yes, we live on this road, you never let me finish that we live on London road not in London," she said. "OMG, thanks mum! I need to tell Jack! Wait I think I see him walking there, he always walks through here because it's quicker to his house," I said running out of the van straight into Jack. "What the he- Kim? What are you doing here?" he asked suprised and happy at the same time. "I live here," I said quickly and really exciteted. "What you were supposed to live in Lond- wait.. You're not supposed to live in London.. you were supposed to live on London Road?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked really happily. "I didn't know it myself," I said feeling dumb. "Oh ok," he said. "I'M SOO HAPPY!" I shouted jumping up and down and hugging him. Then I remembered what he wrote in the letter. "You know what you wrote in the letter, is it true?" I asked. "Of course it is, and is what you wrote in the letter true too?" he asked. "Of course it is!" I said like it's the most obvious thing. "If yes then Kim would you be my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked and I just kissed his lips. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. "No, I think you need to tell me again," he said with a smirk. I kissed him again on the lips. "Now?" I asked. "Yes," he said happily. We hugged and helped my mum to pack all the things out of the van.

_**A/N: TA DA! Did you guys like it? Do you guys remember this episode from Zeke and Luther? Well I kinda changed it. Tell me what you think about it! **__**This is my first one-shot :P Please follow, fave and review and by the way sorry for any spellings mistakes if there's any :D**_

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :D**_

_**Bye :***_


End file.
